The Grandmaster - Sketch
by Steel Anjel
Summary: A small sketch to show what could become a much bigger story: The Valley of Peace has always been guarded by the great art of Kung Fu. Evildoers still try to overcome the "Artists". Only one has ever tried to overcome the Art. But... when one -challenges- the Art, how will the Artists react? What will they do when everything they've ever believed in, is twisted from the inside out?


Po slightly nicked the Sacred Peach Tree of heavenly wisdom. Without a sound, a healthy, round, fuzzy peach landed seamlessly in his hand.

Po's eyes widened, and he exclaimed in excitement, "Successsss! I got it!"

He felt so proud of himself. For so long, his lack of precision had been so intense, that it became a gaping hole in his techniques. He performed the exercise once more and was rewarded with yet another fruit in the palm of his hand. He sighed in satisfaction. It had been eight weeks since he had resigned himself to developing his precision, day and night. Though he never felt he would, or even should ever match the greatness of the sagely turtle, Oogway's little peach trick shown to him under the very same tree was, while so simple, his favorite testament to the Grandmaster.

Shifting his feet, he slowly closed his eyes in preparation to train. As the next peach gently fell onto his furry arm, he absorbed the soft impact and maneuvered the fruit around his body in one fluid motion. Though his body moved consistently, his mind was still, and he could feel the slight aura of the world around him.

Then, all at once, his focus shifted, and with nearly no effort and minimal movement, he flung the peach sky high.

* * *

"Hyah!" With one forceful fist, she shattered one of the wooden warriors. She felt nothing but a dull vibration in her paw.

"Whoa… now that… was pretty awesome," she heard a familiar voice say.

She whirled around in surprise.

"Hehe, hey," Po said with a sheepish smile.

Tigress looked at him oddly. She said, with a hint of frustration, "Hey. Nine weeks and all I get is 'hey'?"

Po nervously laughed, "Um… yeaaah, don't know what else to say…"

Tigress sighed and said softly, "It's fine. I'm just a little irritated at the moment."

"Well, hey, wanna take out some on me?"

She looked at him like he had grown four new heads. "You are actually asking to spar with me?"

"Uh… well, if it'll help-"

"I accept."

Po blinked.

She continued, "Outside." The moon was full, and the night was perfectly clear.

She strode to the door, and Po followed. After taking their places across from each other, Tigress assumed a ready position. Po gulped and took his own stance. With a quick lunge, Tigress closed the gap and aimed a punch for his chest. Po dodged quickly, and Tigress followed with a speedy backhand blow. The blow whizzed over Po's head, and he grabbed the paw and whirled it around, setting her back several paces. Tigress seemed surprised. Growling, she kicked her foot towards his head, but faked it, twirling around to smack his back with her palm. Her palm hit nothing but air, and it took her a moment to realize that he was now behind her. She turned in preparation to block his hit, but faltered when she saw nothing to block. He simply stood with his eyes on her, ready for her next move.

'He's just dodging me,' she thought in irritation. It felt like he was mocking her. She restarted her assault, and this time, she didn't stop after one or two moves. Now, she attacked relentlessly without ever giving him a chance to strengthen his defensive stance. After five straight minutes of this, she felt like roaring at him. She hadn't landed a single blow, and he still hadn't made a move to hit her. Minutes went by slowly, and finally, after ten more minutes of agonizing failure, she bared her teeth and let loose her impending snarl. She jumped back a few feet and assumed her trademark defensive stance, with one paw over her head and one in front of her.

She shouted, "Hit me!"

Po seemed flabbergasted, "But Tigress-

"Hit me!"

Po shut his mouth. He sighed and stepped forward to hit her open palm, eyes closed. Without opening his eye, he softly placed his palm on her's. Tigress' breath caught briefly, and right then, she seemed to realize who she was fighting and who she was so desperately angry with. Her eyes softened in sympathy and compassion until he suddenly drew back his paw. Confused, she kept her arm outstretched, wondering if he would still insist on hurting his fist on her iron palms.

Po, in anticipation, calmed himself, hoping this wouldn't work too well. In a movement that would be considered painfully slow for a punch, his fingertips approached her palm and hit their mark.

It didn't take much. Po didn't give it much. And yet, the angle and placement was perfect. Tigress felt the blurry, throbbing pain reverberate through her entire arm. By instinct, she recoiled and fell back, clutching her paw. It didn't hurt much, but the fact that it hurt at all stunned her.

"Tigress! Sorry, are you okay?"

Tigress didn't respond as she was still dazed.

"Tigress, you there? Listen, I didn't mean it!" Po exclaimed in anguish.

The tiger seemed to notice him for the first time and responded quietly, "No, no, it doesn't hurt that bad… I was just surprised…"

"Oh, whew! Glad to hear it. Do you need help?"

Tigress shook her head, but Po extended his paw anyways.

Grateful, she smiled and took his hand. Po hoisted her up.

Struggling to say what she needed to, she said, "Listen, Po, I'm-..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that."

Po smiled at her as well, "Ah, it's alright. But don't do it again."

She let out a small laugh of relief.

Tigress said, although inwardly disappointed, "I didn't expect you to be so… improved after nine weeks. You bested me."

Po laughed modestly, "Well, believe or not, nine weeks is a lot when you have one objective."

"Mm." She suddenly turned and hugged him tightly, hoping he would understand.

Po smiled the biggest he had all night, responded in kind, and said softly, "Missed you too."

Tigress sighed and nuzzled his fur. He sat down with the feline in his arms. After a few minutes, she asked, "Are you going to be rejoining us in the training hall?"

Po's eyes fell, and he said solemnly, "I… I'm not. Something's come up. While I was training, I think I may have discovered something."

Tigress looked at him seriously. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

Po returned her gaze, "I think I may be. For how long, I don't know."

"Take me with you."

* * *

**Author's Commentary**

**Hey there! :) Hope you enjoyed my KFP fanfic. Now, I have a question for you lot. Would you like to see more of this "storyline"? I already have an idea for what the "**_**something**_**" is that's come up. Maybe something **_**big**_**. Or, perhaps a small/medium sized prequel, to see how Po and Tigress got to where they are? :P Or, maybe you hated this whole idea, and would rather see a whole different story altogether? xD Review/PM to give me your thoughts, and I definitely take suggestions, whether for this story or others. **

**-**_**Steel Anjel**_


End file.
